1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally concerns a universal combined milling and boring machine, and more particularly relates to such a machine having a machine column, a compound slide that can travel horizontally on the machine column, a spindle head mounted so it can travel vertically on the compound slide, a revolving table mounted so it can be swiveled over a supporting console on the machine column, and a control unit.
2. Description of Prior Art
Modern machine tools for milling and drilling permit 5-axis machining of a workpiece in one chucking by traveling movements in the three main axes and by additional slewing and revolving movements by means of swiveling circular tables or swiveling spindles or stands, thus making it possible to eliminate the time required for rechucking and still improve manufacturing accuracy. Swiveling circular tables are often available as separate accessory parts that are chucked to the work table as needed. In addition, there is a known machine tool with a motor-driven rotary table that can pivot about a 45.degree.-axis. However, such a machine tool design is relatively expensive, especially the controls for all the traversing and swiveling movements.
Furthermore, another problem with machine tools with swiveling tables is that in certain inclined positions of the work table, the machining position is no longer visible from the operator's console of the control system. This makes it difficult to monitor the machining process, especially in the approach of a tool to a workpiece by manual operation.